RED STARS
by MapleDream
Summary: My fist fanfiction: Kye, a curious tomboy, and her brother Lloyd have been seperated! Now she's even accused of murder! Fortunately for her she gets a chance to clear her name as she travels with Edward and Alphonse Elric. What'll happen now? No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

Edward Elric stood in front of Colonel Mustang's desk as he stared at his new assignment paper. He and his brother's search for the stone were proving to be more difficult than he imagined; which of course made him irritated and cranky, and now of all things… "You want me to babysit a criminal?" Edward sighed, agitated that the Colonel hardly gave them any time to even search for the stone. "Not babysit, Edward. You're going to keep an eye on him while he tries clearing his name of 'murderer'." explained the Colonel. "Why even give him a chance? If he's a murderer than why would you let him out of prison?" wondered Ed. "That's why you're going with him. He said he's innocent and we don't have a lot of proof to convict him of murder so he was told to either find the real murderer or be executed." He said bluntly.

"So you want us to go with him in case he decides to try and hurt someone else?" confirmed Alphonse. He was a bit tired too but he didn't feel as irritated as Ed was about the stone. "That's right." replied Mustang. "You'll find him waiting outside the building with some other officers. Go now and complete your assignment without too many problems."

With that, the young alchemists left the office and headed out the building. They made it to the exit and walked down the marble steps outside. There they saw the so called murderer in handcuffs surrounded by three officers. One of the officers greeted Edward, "Good morning sir. This is the criminal here. His name is Kye and is suspected of murdering soldiers from the military." The officer stepped aside so Edward could see the culprit. Kye was just a bit taller than Edward. He wore a paperboy hat as his short blond hair covered his eyes, a white button-up short sleeved shirt, tan shorts and brown laced up boots. His hat covered most of the boy's face.

"We'll take it from here. Thanks for escorting him down here." said Edward as the officers left the three boys in front of the building. It was silent for a while until Alphonse spoke up. "So, where exactly do you plan to search for the real murderer?" the boy spun around turning his back to the brothers, "I don't know, I don't even have any clues." Edward sighed. "Well that's suspicious. First you say you're not the murderer and you were told to search for the real one but now you don't even have a clue of who it could be. If you ask me, you just used that to buy you some time before they executed you." He said coldly. He couldn't stand the thought of being anywhere near a criminal, much less a murderer.

The boy spun back around and snapped, "You think I killed all those people? You're just like the rest of these idiots! You just go on small details and hints and end up being completely inaccurate! You don't even know me so how can you possibly accuse me of anything, you growth stunted, wanna be alchemist, pipsqueak!" Alphonse sighed and grabbed Edward's hood before Edward exploded. "What'd you just call me! You're one to talk; you can't even preform alchemy so what would you know! And for a boy you're pretty short yourself!" "Calm down, Ed. You can't accuse him of murder yet." said Al. The boy sighed as if he wanted to say something. "What now?" said Ed. "Never mind."

Alphonse tried breaking the awkward silence, "We haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward Elric, he's the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward was still too furious to respond. The boy sighed, "My name is Kye and I'm not an alchemist but I've heard rumors about you Edward. It's true what they say about your height but your attitude and personality is completely different from what I heard." Edward growled, "I am not short! And if you hadn't gotten on my bad side I'd probably actually match the rumors' descriptions you narcissistic murderer!" "_I'm _narcissistic! You're the one who thinks he's tall, strong, and smart, which is everything you're not! For instance, you think I'm a murderer! That doesn't make it true!"

"Stop fighting!" Alphonse finally yelled, annoyed that the two of them just argued instead of helping Kye clear his name. Kye grabbed the sides of his head and growled, "How am I supposed to catch a murderer! This is impossible! I don't even know where to start!" "Why'd they take you into custody anyway? How did they find you?" wondered Ed. He tried to calm at this point. "I happened to be at the scene of the crime when the military arrived." He replied. "But why were you there?" asked Al. Kye was getting irritated, "I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, okay? Let's just get going so I don't get executed!" Kye spun around again and the three boys left Eastern Central Command. As Edward and Alphonse walked behind Kye they noticed how quiet he was. His story a few seconds ago was more than a little fishy.

After hours of walking around Central City looking for clues, the trio stopped at the train station to decide on their next stop. Kye mumbled to himself, "Let's see…Oh, wow, who knew Resembool was so far? But it's been a while so…" "What?" wondered Ed. "I want to go to Resembool?" "Uh, no." replied Ed bluntly. "Why not brother; we could go see Winry too?"

Edward pulled his brother to the side as Kye turned back around to look at the map, "Think about it Al; What would Winry do if she found out we had brought a murderer to her house?"

Alphonse could imagine Winry beating Edward with a wrench and then they'd start arguing. "Oh, I see." he replied.

"Sorry, Kye but there's no way we can go to Resembool, besides you won't find anything there that'll help you out of all this all they down there." Said Ed. "That's what you think. I know of someone who might be able to help me there; oh and by the way, That Mustang guy said you had to take me anywhere I decide so…we are going to Resembool!" Edward looked away, "Well, I guess if Winry doesn't find out we're in town…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

The train ride to Resembool began with Kye rushing to get a window seat and then asking the brothers if trains could go in water. "Wait, water? You just asked me if trains could go under water." Edward was dumbfounded. Does this kid know anything? "That's right; well can they?" "Of course not; have you ever even ridden a train before?"

"No, I always traveled by foot." He replied.

"Did you travel alone; It's a dangerous world out there so you must have had someone to protect you, right?" wondered Al. Kye thought for a moment. It looked like he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to answer. "Sort of but I traveled to Amestris alone. Actually, the reason I came to Amestris is because I was looking for him." "Your friend went missing?" asked Al. "No, my twin brother went missing." He replied. Edward felt for the kid, he knows he'd feel upset if Al went missing. "I was looking for him and then the police nabbed me, they accused me of being the murderer without questions or clues." Edward thought for a moment, "If I remember correctly, Colonel Mustang gave me a full report on you. He said your clothes were cover in blood but there wasn't a single scratch on you, care to explain?"

"No." He replied bluntly. "You'd better if you're trying to clear your name." "I said no." Kye snapped back and looked at the window only to have his collar grabbed by Edward. "Are you stupid? You're only making yourself look more suspicious! I don't want to be here anymore than you do; in fact I have a lot more I'd rather be doing than helping your sorry ass! It makes me feel sick to have to even sit in the same train as a criminal like you. At least be grateful the military gave you this chance." "Brother! Stop it. That's not going to help anything!" Al exclaimed. He was just glad the train car was empty; otherwise this would probably cause problems with the passengers.

Kye pushed Edward away from him forcefully, "I didn't ask for anyone's help! I hate the damn military! They ruined everything for me, so believe me when I say there's plenty of things I'd rather do than be here right now with you!" Kye stormed off to another train car. Edward sat down irritated that he was even assigned to watch the stupid kid. "Ed, why'd you do that? It's not going to help any." Edward just sat there with his chin resting on his hand as he looked out the window. He was completely ignoring him. Alphonse sighed.

The train ride to Resembool was silent. Even when they arrived, Kye left the train through a separate door and when they walked he stayed at least three feet away from Edward. Now that they were in Resembool, not only was Edward angry at the world but he was also worried Winry would pop up somewhere. Alphonse hated these awkward silences, "So, Kye, Where does this person you told us about live?" "It's not far from here. Just a few more yards." replied Kye.

As they walked up a steep grassy hill, Edward and Alphonse could see a small house at the top. Though, it was completely opposite from what they had imagined. It looked as if a tornado hit it. "That's not the house is it?" wondered Al. Kye didn't answer.

He went over to the shredded house and crouched down next to the rubble that somewhat resembled a door. "What happened here?" asked Alphonse. Kye picked up the dented door knob in his hand. 'How could I be so stupid, of course they're not back; they're never coming back!' Kye thought as he placed the door knob back down on the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged us up here." Kye said to them. "What do you mean?" asked Al. Edward really didn't care what this kid had to say. He was still too furious to speak.

Kye turned his back to the brothers as he explained. "This is where I used to live." Al and Ed didn't say anything they just listened. "I told you I had a twin brother, well we used to live here with our mother and father. They were always so busy…and never had time for me or my brother. One day, the day of our tenth birthday, they went to work, but never came home. We knew the day would come where they'd just give up on us, we knew we were just a burden to them anyway so we left too." Kye still stood with his back turned. It looked like he was wiping tears away from his face, no wonder he didn't look at them as he explained. "I was stupid to think they'd be back and now because no one's been here for five years, the house isn't even standing."

Edward didn't say anything. It wasn't because he was angry; he just disliked Kye so much that he didn't want to show how sorry he felt for him. Of course, he'd rather die than tell him that. He walked away back down the hill. "Kye, are you going to be alright?" asked Al. It made him think of how their house is now. Nowhere to return to, that lonely feeling must be tough for someone like Kye who has no family to return to, unlike him and his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. I knew it would be this way. I was already prepared for this when I left five years ago. Again, I'm sorry we came all the way down here for nothing."

Moments later Alphonse and Kye were sitting on the hill overlooking the town. "Where did Edward go?" Kye was ready to apologize to Ed for earlier on the train. "I'm sure he got hungry, he probably went to get something to eat." It was silent again. "So uh, why do you cover your face with your hair and that hat? Can you see?" asked Alphonse. Actually it's been bothering him the whole time. "While I was in the city I wanted to disguise myself, but I guess I can show you my true identity." Kye removed his hat and shifted his bangs away from his eyes. "You…you look like a girl." Al said surprised, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean that you are one…I just, uh…" Kye laughed, "That's because I _am_ a girl, Alphonse." "You are!" Kye nodded her head. "You really fooled me. You're a good actor, you even changed you voice to resemble that of a boy's. But why'd you disguise yourself?" "Think about it, a fifteen year old girl can't just walk around the city alone. I had to look as tough as possible if I wanted to survive traveling through the city." "I guess you have a point." He replied.

They turned around when they heard footsteps coming up the hill. It was Edward' he looked at the young girl. "Who's that, Al?" "You don't recognize me?" she replied. Edward thought for a moment. "Y-you're Kye?" she nodded in response. Edward wasn't sure what to say. He was more than a little weirded out. Kye stood up from her grassy seat and stood in front of Edward, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I should be thanking you for helping me." She reached into her pock and pulled something out. She put the object in Edward's hand. He looked at it; it was a very small glass bottle containing little colorful stars.

"What's this?" he wondered. "Even though my parents were always busy, my brother and I would still find a way to make the both of us happy. One day we went on a business trip with our mother to Xing, while she was at work my brother took me to a small beach behind the inn we stayed at. When we got there I saw all these stars instead of sand. I know he used alchemy to do it, just to make me happy. I think you need to be more cheerful so these are for you." "N-no you should keep them, they're special to you." She smiled, "I have more, see?" She held out two more bottles of stars; one had colorful star and the other had red stars.

Edward looked at the stars and put them in his pocket, "Thanks, and I'm sorry too." Kye walked over to Alphonse. "Here, Al, there are some for you too." "Thank you!" He held them carefully. She held onto the red stars. Her stomach growled. "Sorry. I'm really hungry." She said holding her stomach. "Okay, I know a place we can go." Said Ed. "But brother I thought you said it would be hard to explain bringing a criminal to her house?" replied Alphonse. "Don't worry Al; I'm positive she's not a murderer now. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

~ Thanks for reading all the way up to chapter three! I know it's been pretty corny so far but this chapter isn't quite so corny. In the next chapters though, it will go back to being sort of corny (But corn is yummy so it's okay ) Please review my stories! I love reading what anyone has to say about it!

The two brothers led Kye to Winry's house. "So what is Winry to you guys?" wondered Kye. "She's been our friend since we were little kids. She's also an automail mechanic." Replied Al. "What's automail?" she asked. As they walked she put her hat back on which was weird because the only thing that hid her true identity was that little hat.

"Automail is artificial limbs made of metal created to replace missing ones." explained Edward. "Wow, I had no idea things like that existed. The world really is moving up these days, in more ways than one." the last sentence being said under her breath. "What'd you say?" asked Al. "Oh, nothing. Are we almost there? I'm starving."

"Yeah we'll be there in a few minutes." replied Edward.

As they walked it seemed as though they were being followed so they stopped. "I have a feeling we're being followed." Said Ed. "I've got the same feeling." said Kye.

They looked around but did not see anyone.

Kye wondered to a tree nearby and looked up into the branches and suddenly jumped back. She looked frightened. "What is it?" asked Ed. Then a figure jumped down from the branches. "Lloyd." Kye mumbled and just stood there staring at the boy dressed in black.

"Who are you and why have you been following us?" demanded Ed. The boy in black ignored Ed's question. "It's been a while, Kye. You've been looking for me haven't you?" "Kye, you know him?" asked Alphonse. She didn't answer but she did run up to the boy. "Lloyd; I can't believe it's you! How did you escape that night and why did you leave me?" Lloyd also had blond hair and eyes just like Kye. He was taller and had a more muscular build.

He looked at her coldly. "You were dead weight." Kye felt her body jolt in surprise. 'He thinks I'm dead weight?' Her fists curled and she threw a fist at his face but he dodged the punch. Edward and Alphonse watched. This was obviously Kye's fight, but if she needs help they'd lend it. "You think I'm dead weight? What happened to the promise we made?" "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and threw a punch back at her hitting her in the stomach. Now Ed jumped in and put his hands together and placed them on the ground forming a stone cage around Lloyd.

Alphonse helped Kye up. She looked at the caged boy. "Don't play stupid! The promise we made when mom and dad left! We promised each other that because we only had each other then we'd protect each other!" "Please, how old are you? Did you honestly think I was serious? I can't babysit my whole life; I left and got stronger but you, being the stupid kid you are, kept looking for me." "You're not Lloyd. Lloyd would never act like this!"

Lloyd grabbed two of the stone bars and snapped them like twigs. He was out of the cage in a flash and sped toward Kye. Before she had time to move he threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She struggled but it was inevitable. Lloyd sped off with Kye.

"C'mon Al!" Edward ran after them. "But what about Winry?" Without an answer Al ran after his brother. They could hardly see Lloyd and Kye in front of them, they were so far ahead. Just like that they were gone. "Damn it! We lost them!" Edward stopped running as his brother finally caught up with him. "What should we do?" He wondered. "We're going to find them of course; we'll just have to visit Winry another time. Man, they're headed for the desert too…" complained Edward. "I wonder why? Isn't it just ruins out there?" asked Alphonse. "Yeah but I'm guessing he has some sort of plan so we need to hurry." "Okay."

Edward and Alphonse started for the desert, it'd be a long and hot journey but Edward really didn't want to hear Colonel Mustang nagging and yelling at him again.

Chapter 4 is also up so get reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Kye could feel the bright sun's rays beating down on her. She looked around and saw not only Lloyd, but other people too. Kye was tied with rope around her torso and wrists as she sat on the sandy ground near a bunch of ruble that looked like it used to be a building. She stomped her feet. "Hey! Why am I here? Untie me right now or else!" Lloyd stopped chatting with the other people there and turned to face Kye. He crouched down in front of her. "Or else what? I don't think you'll be trying anything here. You see them?" He pointed to a group of people behind him; they were all dressed in black. "They're homunculi. You know what that is don't you? I mean you of all people should know."

She shouted, "Shut up! Don't ever talk about that ever!" She shut her eyes tight; she didn't want to see his face. How could he be so cold? He knew those words were taboo around her.

The night she lost sight in her right eye. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Kye thought back to the night. She was only ten years old and she was fed up with her parents always leaving.

And of all things her bird just died too. She was so tired of everyone leaving her; she feared that if her bird died, then Lloyd would be the next one to leave. So she did what no alchemist should ever do. Thirteen year old Lloyd burst into the dark room where he found Kye holding her eyes tightly as she lay on the concrete floor of their basement. "Kye!" He ran over to her and helped her sit up. "What happened?" She didn't answer; she was in too much pain. Lloyd looked to his left where he saw a transmutation circle and Kye's dead bird in the center. After that she never wanted to do or even think of alchemy again.

She opened her eyes and saw Lloyd had gotten up and went back to talk with the homunculi. There were three of them. One was a tall woman with long, black, curly hair.

Another was very fat and bald; he clung to the woman's dress as he pointed at Kye. The woman shook her head. He looked hungry but it seemed that the woman wouldn't let him eat Kye.

The last one was a guy; he had fierce eyes and long hair.

Lloyd walked back over to Kye and crouched down in front of her again. "Kye, you can do alchemy, can't you?" "You know I won't use it!" Lloyd sighed. "So? I'm not asking whether you want to or not." Kye got angry. "What happened to you, Lloyd? Why are acting this way? You used to care about others and you were always so kind! What happened to the brother I loved?" Lloyd stood up. "He disappeared in the lab along with his humanity." Lloyd picked Kye up by her shirt collar. "You really expect me to be the same brother I was after what they did to me? You're so stupid." He dropped her and turned his back.

"We can use her for the stone." He said to the homunculi. "What are you talking about now?" wondered Kye. Lloyd didn't answer. "Yeah, once we get rid of the Ed, there'll be no stopping us!" cheered the long haired boy. "Now Wrath, don't get too excited first we need to negotiate with the girl." said the woman. She walked over to Kye. Kye shifted her feet not sure what the woman would do to her. "You obviously won't cooperate unless we make a deal; how about you help us and we'll spare the Elrics' life."

The Wrath homunculi grinned. Obviously they weren't going to keep their promise but Kye, being the clueless girl she is, agreed. "Fine, just…don't hurt anyone. But what do you mean when you say you'll use me for the stone?" Kye said nervously. Lloyd untied Kye and she stood up. "Do you remember the night we were taken to that laboratory after our parents never came back?" "Yes, I do." She replied.

"In that lab, they implanted small fragments of different stones, each one containing the lives of multiple people. You have enough lives in you to trigger the transmutation to create the stone." Kye froze. "B-but why would…they do that?" "Hey, don't ask me. I'm guessing they wanted a storage space for it and hiding the stones in a person would hide all clues from the military." replied Lloyd. "Why would they hide it from the military? It was the military who kidnapped us!" "You're right but we were taken to a secret laboratory hidden from the public's knowledge, so in short the military are the bad guys."

Kye thought, "You're right…but, it's not everyone. Not everyone is bad."

What is Kye thinking? Will she really help them create the stone? Find out next time!

(LOL! Hooray for cheesy television lines!)

Tune in next time!


	5. Farewell! well, for now

Dear readers,

I want to apologize. I'm sure you noticed I haven't added any new chapters to my FMA story.

Well there's a story behind that. You see, while I studied for my exams in school and at home, I gradually lost interest in the fan fiction I was working on. Yes I quit, and? Really I feel as though I had rushed that story.

"But MapleDream, you aren't leaving are you?" Of course not!

In fact I'll be working on a new one soon! This time I'll make it more interesting enough that I won't lose interest.

I know some of you really liked my story so if you'd like you can finish it! I just know I won't so I don't mind any of you guys finishing it. I don't care what happens to the characters or anything; you can even pair some of them up if you want!

I don't really expect anyone to finish it though, but if you have any questions about it you can email or message me.

My email is

Love, MapleDream


End file.
